A Day In The Life Of A Yami
by Yami of Darkness
Summary: It is a day in the life of each of the Yamis. AtemxYugi, BakuraxRyou, MarikxMalik, TopazxHikari.
1. Chapter 1

**Hikari: Hope You Like It**

**Topaz: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**A Day In The Life Of A Yami**

**Chapter 1: A Day In The Life Of Atem**

It was a normal day at the Mutou residence. Yugi was opening the Game Shop, since Grandpa was away in America and I was still in the bathroom. Then I hear a knock at door.

Yugi: (knocks on the door) Yami are you ok?

Atem: I'm fine Aibou. Why do you ask?

Yugi: You've been in there for 15 minutes! What are you doing in there?!

Atem: I'm checking my hair; I have to make sure it perfect!

Yugi: (rolls his eyes) You're just as bad as a girl! They take forever in bathrooms too!

Atem: I'M NOT A GIRL!

Yugi: (giggles) No, but if you take any longer I could have been mistake!

I then opened the bathroom door, to see my hikari giggling.

Yugi: (pretend shock) OMG! You finally appear! I was starting to get worried; I was going to call 999!

Atem: (playful glare) When you're quite finished. I think there is some one in the Game Shop.

Yugi: I'm going, I'm going. Mr perfectionist! (runs downstairs)

Atem: I HEARD THAT!

I ran down the stairs after him. I waited until he finished serving the customers, before I tackled him to the ground and proceeded to tickling him senseless.

Yugi: (wriggling and giggling) Y-Yami! S-Stop it!

Atem: No!

Yugi: P-please Y-Yami! S-stop it, l-let me up!

Atem: (signs) Very well.

I stop tickling him and helped him stand up.

Yugi: (trying to catch his breath) T-thank you.

Atem: (smile) Your welcome

Then when no one was looking, I kissed my adorable Aibou.

Yugi: (shocked) Y-Yami?!

Atem: I-I umm, I…I love Little One

I look away from my Aibou. What have I just done? I've been able to keep these feelings and emotions; I've had for my hikari under control from the first moment I set eyes on him.

Yugi: Yami? I…I love you too!

Atem: (shock) What?!

Aibou loves me?! I couldn't believe what I was hearing, my Aibou loves me too. I was happy and shocked that the same time. I didn't realise I was crying until I felt warm tears flowing down my cheeks, but I knew they weren't tears of sadness, but tears of happiness. I enveloped my hikari in a loving embrace and kissed him again. He tasted exactly as I dreamt, he tasted like vanilla and sugar. I broke the kiss after awhile, because air was becoming a problem and there was a customer in the shop.

Yugi: (to the customer) Umm. How can I help you?

After the customer made his purchase and left, I sat down on the chair behind the counter and pull Aibou into my lap. I then wrapped my arms around his thin waist.

Yugi: (giggling) I think I could learn to like this. (snuggles into Atem's chest)

Atem: (nuzzles Yugi) Me to Aibou.

We stay like that all day, except when a customer came in, then I let go of my hikari so he could serve them. But after he finished he always came back and sat on my lap, then I'd snake my arms around him again. At 5pm we closed up the shop, and walked into the living room. I made myself comfortable on the couch, I layed on my back while Aibou layed on my chest with his head tucked under my chin.

Yugi: Yami I'm too comfortable, but I'm hungry.

Atem: (laughs) How about Indian tonight?

Yugi: Yeah! I love Indian!

Atem: (pretends to be sad) More than me?

Yugi: (giggles and hugs Atem) No! I love you more!

Atem: Good!

After we clean up what we had for dinner, we when back into the living room and watched some movies. At 10pm my hikari was yawning in a very cute way, I decided to carry him up to bed. I layed him down on the bed and turn to leave for my own room, when I felt Aibou grab my wrist.

Yugi: Please, don't leave me.

Atem: (smiles) I won't Aibou.

With that said we got ready for bed, I slipped in next to my hikari and pulled him close to me. We both fell into a peaceful sleep.

The End

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari: I wonder which yami is next?

Topaz: Please review and you'll find out who!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hikari: Here it is people chapter two!**

**Topaz: Buster was the name of my hikari's nan's Boxer, who died of liver cancer that was 6 years ago. Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 2: A Day In The Life Of Bakura**

'Mmmm, it so nice and warm here, it's so comfy too. I don't want to move.' I thought to myself one spring morning, until I felt something land on me.

Bakura: Oww!

Ryou: Come on get up, you lazy old yami!

Bakura: (borrowing under the covers) No! Now go away.

Ryou: Come on!

I could my hikari's whining as he pulled at my bed covers, this soon turned into a tug-of-war. Which I lost, and when I mean I lost, it was because I was very tired and had no strength, so I fell out of bed.

Bakura: Owww! (rubs his butt) I hate you soo much right now!

Ryou: (giggles) Well this wouldn't of happened, if you had just got out of bed in the first place!

Bakura: (glares) Watch it! Or I may decide to dispose of you!

Ryou: (shocked) Y-you w-would do t-that would y-you!

Suddenly seeing the fear in my hikari's eyes may me rethink what I was doing. But I would never have done this before! Not someone else, especially that baka of a Pharaoh. I would merely send anyone who annoyed me to the Shadow Realm. But why am I reconsidering what I just said and how I said it to my hikari. What are these strange feels I feel when I'm with him, what are they?

Bakura: Ummm, just forget what I said ok hikari.

Ryou: Bakura! You just called me hikari?! With adding an insult?! Are you feeling ok? You do look a little pale. (feels Bakura forehead for a fever)

Oh, how I love it when he touches me. He so soft and care, I feel soo warm suddenly. Could this been what that baka Pharaoh told me about? Could this been, love? But I don't how to love someone, all my life I've only cared for one person, me and no one else. But what if Ryou doesn't love me in the same way, what will I do then?

Ryou: Bakura? Hello, is anybody home? (waves his hand in front of Bakura's face)

Bakura: Huh? Oh, sorry hikari I sort of spaced out there.

Ryou: Well now that your awake, I'll go make us some breakfast, ok.

Bakura: Ok.

With that my hikari left my room and went downstairs to make breakfast. I got up and stretched my body and limbs, then got dressed. As soon as I was dressed, I walked into the kitchen to Ryou humming a happy tune, which sounded like 'whistle while you work' from his favourite Disney film, Snow White and The Seven Drawfs. Well to me, he is _my _Snow White; I only wish I could be his Prince Charming. We eat our breakfast and then decided to out on the town for a while.

Ryou: (see a cute puppy in a shop window) Oh, Bakura! Come and have look, he's soo cute!

I went over a saw the puppy that my hikari was looking that. It was a brindle Boxer puppy; he had a very shiny coat and bright brown eyes. I'd have to admit it, but he is cute.

Ryou: (big puppy eyes) Please can we by him, Yami?

Bakura: (signs) Fine. lets by him!

Ryou: (hugs Bakura) Yeah! Oh thank you Yami!

We when into Pet Shop and purchased the Boxer puppy. Ryou was giggling happily on the floor as the puppy lick his face. Again I have to admit it they looked so cute! We bought all the things the puppy will need, and went home.

Ryou: (puts a collar on the puppy) I'm going to call you, Buster! (hugs Buster)

Bakura: Umm, hikari there is something I want to tell you.

Ryou: What Yami?

Bakura: I-I…I love you!

Ryou: (shocked) Y-you….y-you love me?!

Bakura: (looks away) Yes. I'm sorry for the way I use to treat you. I hope you can find it in your heart, to forgive me.

Ryou: (hugs Bakura) Of course I forgive you! I love you too! (kisses Bakura)

He loves me! Ryou acutely loves me! Wow he tasted just as imaged, his taste is like strawberries and cream! Mmm, I like it. We broke the kiss, because of air. I could hear Buster barking happily, he must be happy that we're together now.

The End.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari: Who's next?

Topaz: (jumps up and down) I know!

Hikari: Shhh! Topaz! (points to the review button) If you want to know who's next, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hikari: Sorry about the wait people.**

**Topaz: We had a case of Writer's Block!**

**Chapter 3: A Day In The Life Of Marik**

Well it's just an ordinary day, just like any other day. Odion is trying to stop Shadi from getting into the drinks cabinet, which was my fault. Ever since I took him to a night club, he's become an alcoholic. My hot hikari is sat eating his breakfast, like all of the hikaris he's obsessed with Lucky Charms. Currently I'm hiding from Ishizu, why I hear you ask? Because she saw me mind controlling the postman with the Millennium Rod, and made him chase a little old lady down the street, while singing the Postman Pat song.

Ishizu: Marik when I get my hands on you, your dead!

Malik: Umm, sister. Why have you got a rolling pin?

Ishizu: I'm going to hit your yami with it!

Malik: (sweatdrops) Umm, ok.

'She won't find me today. I'm too good at hiding from her. I've hided myself in the one place she'll never look'. Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted by some opening the door to where I'm hiding.

Malik: Umm, Yami. Why are you in the airing cupboard?

Marik: I'm hiding from your sister.

Malik: O….k...

Marik: Go away! You'll give me away!

Malik: What did you do to upset her this time Yami?!

Marik: I was mind controlling the postman.

Malik: Oh, ok.

Marik: Now go away!

Malik: Ok.

With that my hikari closed the airing cupboard door and left. 'I just hope he doesn't tell Ishizu where I'm hiding'.

-time lapse of 4 hours-

'I wonder how long I've been in here.' It was hard to move in the cupboard, so I couldn't look at my watch to see the time. So I try to get out of the cupboard, but I can't move! 'Oh no! I think I'm stuck!' You see the airing cupboard I quite small, so I some how got in and curled myself up so I fit, but that also meant that the position I'm in means, that I can't get out the same way I got in. Outside I could hear familiar voices.

Ishizu: Where on earth has that psychotic yami gone?

Odion: He's been gone for 4 hours!

Malik: I know where he is.

I hear footsteps coming closer to me, and then the door opens.

Ishizu: (starts laughing) How the hell did you get in there?!

Odion: (see Shadi going never the drinks cabinet) SHADI GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THERE!!!!!!!!

Shadi: BUT I WANT A DRINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Odion: (drags Shadi away from the cabinet and ties him to a chair) Stay there!

Malik: You look quite uncomfortable Yami

Marik: Congratulations, Captain Obvious!

Ishizu: Come on; let's get you out of there. (still laughing)

After about 15 minutes, I was free from the cupboard.

Odion: (sees Shadi moving the chair that he tied to, over to the cabinet) HEY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!!!!!

Shadi: DRINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ishizu: Now you're out of the cupboard, I can do this. (hits Marik on the head with the rolling pin)

Marik: OWWWWWWWWW!!!! (rubs his head)

Ishizu: That's for taking control of the postman! (walks off to help Odion stop Shadi from getting into the cabinet)

Malik: (hugs Marik) Let me kiss it better, my love. (kisses Marik's head)

Marik: I love hikari.

Malik: I love you too yami.

The end.

----------------------------------------------------

Hikari: Well three down one to go.

Topaz: (jumps up & down) Yay, it's me next!!!!!!!!!

Hikari: (sweatdrops) Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hikari: This it people the final chapter!**

**Topaz: Hope u enjoy it!**

**Chapter 4: A Day In The Life Of Topaz**

It normal day, just like any other really. Hikari dragged me out bed, literally. After breakfast, Hikari went outside to wash her Land Rover Discovery, so I thought I'd be helpful and cut the grass. So here I am trying to work out how to work the lawnmower.

Topaz: (thinks) Mmm. Maybe if I press this button, something _should_ happen.

So I press the button, and lawnmower started to make a noise.

Topaz: (panics) AHHHH!!!! EVIL!!!!!!!!!!! (sends it to the Shadow Realm)

Hikari: Umm, Yami why did you scream?

Topaz: The lawnmower made a strange noise.

Hikari: It supposed to make a noise. By the way Yami, where is the lawnmower?

Topaz: I sent it to the Shadow Realm!

Hikari: (signs) Again?! That's the third time this month!

Topaz: (sweatdrops) Opps! Sorry!

Hikari: (signs) Never mind, I'll just get you to retrieve it, again. (goes back to washing her car)

Topaz: Hikari can I help?

Hikari: Ummm, ok.

'I feel soo happy I can help my Aibou wash her car, Mmmm, why is it all soapy? Maybe if I throw this bucket of water on it will get rid of it.'

Topaz: (throws water on the car & on Hikari)

Hikari: (gets soaked) TOPAZ!!!!!!!!!!!!

Topaz: Yes Hikari?

Hikari: Why did you do that?!

Topaz: (confused) The car was all soapy

Hikari: It's ment to be soapy. I'm cleaning it!

Topaz: Oh. Is there anything else I can do to help?

Hikari: (tries to get rid of some of the water) Yes. Why do you go back in doors, and stop trying to help! You're making things worse!

Topaz: (sniffs) Oh……ok….

So I go back in doors. I walk into the living room and sat down on the couch. After an hour or two, I started getting bored. 'Maybe if I go to the Shadow Realm and retrieve the 'evil' lawnmower, Hikari will let me help her.' So I went to the Shadow Realm and found the 'evil' lawnmower, and returned home.

Topaz: Aibou, I got the 'evil' lawnmower back! (see Hikari checking the engine)

Hikari: (bangs her head on the bonnet) Owww! Topaz, you made me jump! (rubs her head) What have I told you about sneaking up on me like that!

Topaz: Sorry. What you doing?

Hikari: (signs) I'm checking the engine.

Topaz: (tilts her head to the left) Why?

Hikari: Because if I don't the car will break down.

Topaz: Why?

Hikari: I just told you why.

Topaz: Why?

Hikari: (growls) Yami, shut up!

Topaz: Why?

Hikari: Shut up!

Topaz: Why?

Hikari: Stop saying why!

Topaz: Why?

Hikari: SHUT UP!!!!! YOU'RE DRIVING ME MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Topaz: Oh….ok…. can I help?

Hikari: No!

Topaz: (sniffs) Oh….ok…

With that my hikari when back to checking the car's engine, but I'm still bored!!!!!

-time lapses-

It 5pm, and finally my Aibou is finished with her car. I swear that car gets more attention from Hikari, than I do! 'Mmmm, maybe I should send it to the Shadow Realm. Mmmm, then again maybe not, Hikari would kill me.'

Hikari: (enters the living room) Yami, I'm sorry about ignoring you and telling you to leave me alone today. But the car has its MOT soon, and I really need it to pass. Can you forgive me?

I look at my sweet, loving, caring and adorable hikari "signs" I couldn't never stay mad that her.

Topaz: (hugs Hikari) Of course I forgive you! I love you too much, to stay made that you!

Hikari: (snuggles into the embrace) I love you too Yami!

The End!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari: That's it, finished.

Topaz: The car did pass, with flying colours!

Hikari: Thank Goodness!!

Topaz: Please Review!


End file.
